


She’s back

by Ankk07



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Jughead, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankk07/pseuds/Ankk07
Summary: Betty and jughead break up that night at the white Wyrm and they continue to hook up never talking about things, just solving issues with sex. She moved away after graduation and he stays in Riverdale.‘‘Snakes don’t tend to bite unless provoked and you princess just got yourself a one way ticket to the snake pit.’’





	1. Chapter 1

‘‘Alright guys I’ll be gone a few days maybe a couple weeks. I have some stuff back home I need to take care of. Liv I’m leaving you in charge while I’m away, I’ll have my phone and computer on me if you need anything. Ok?’’ Liv nodded and Betty half smiled. Knowing she was leaving the paper in good hands while she was away. 

Betty was editor of the New York Times. She had taken the position on two years ago after being junior editor for the three prior to that. She graduated NYU with a degree in journalism. New York was busy, unlike Riverdale where she grew up. There were people everywhere yet she always felt lonely. She’d had a few one night stands but nothing serious. Her heart was still with the first — and only guy she had ever given it to. 

Jughead and Betty had broken up one night after a big fight at the white Wyrm, a bar owned by serpents. Jughead was livid she had try to be a part of his world. They tried to reconcile for years to follow but they could only fix the wounds with sex. She graduated Riverdale High along with her friends Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl and of course Jughead. Graduation night they stayed up all night talking and making love, coming to the conclusion they would try long distance. He’d come to New York to visit and she would go back to Riverdale for holidays. They’d hook up but never talk about what the futures held or anything of importance. Over time it became more of a power struggle— one trying to have dominance over the other. Punishing each other. 

Five years ago she started working toward her masters degree and stopped coming to Riverdale. One night jughead showed up at her apartment in New York. She didn’t know why they hadn’t seen one another in over a year, they’d stopped texting and calling. He was always ever half in the relationship with one foot out the door. That night in New York they hooked up. He’d showed up out of the blue looking cold and angry. It was different. They took out their frustrations with sex. He was mad she had stopped coming around and she was mad he was only half in this ‘relationship’. They made love for hours. It was dirty and rough. By morning he was gone. 

In the last two years she obtained her masters. She took over as senior editor of the New York Times. She had been having one night stands here and there but nothing more. She had turned cold. Hardly ever smiling. Her co workers were intimidated by her. She shut off her feelings after that night with Jughead and never looked back. 

—————————————————————

‘’Sweet pea how many times do I have to tell you that waking me up before ten am is not in your best interest.’’ Jughead mumbled into his pillow while a pretty brunette lay naked next to him. ‘’I wouldn’t wake you up boss if it wasn’t important.’’ Sweet pea went to Jugheads dresser and threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at him. Hoping he would get the hint he wanted him to kick out the brunette and get his shit together. ‘’I’ll be down in five.’’ Jughead answered with one eye open. Not wanting to deal with the aftermath of letting the brunette stay the night. 

Jughead was leader of the serpents. He had written a book not long after graduation and got it published. Making it a top seller in no time came with a hefty pay check. He bought the white Wyrm, renovated the entire upstairs to become his apartment and bought the building next door making it into a mechanic shop mainly restoring old cars. He bought himself a new bike and a car. After taking over the serpents when his father was put in jail for a crime he didn’t commit, things got bad. Ghoulies started a drug war and tried to get the serpents caught up in it. They were killing innocent people out of spite. Jughead did everything in his power to try and stop the Ghoulies. It ended with him killing their leader in a shoot out. 

He had become dark and Cold over the years. Killing someone did that to a person. Not to mention losing the love of his life. He’d gone to New York late that night to see Betty. He wanted to make things right, he wanted to tell her they could make it work somehow. When he arrived to her place she was still up studying. He was ready to talk and hash things out when he saw her phone light up with a text saying how great last night was and they should do it again. He lost it. He turned off any sort of love and feelings he had and fucked her so hard he thought he might break her in half. It was dirty and rough. He was taking out his anger as was she for him not being there for her over the last few years and only being partially committed to her. He waited until she fell asleep and he left. She didn’t reach out to him nor did he to her. In his mind it was over. She was going to move on and live her life in New York. It was her dream to be editor and he wasn’t gonna stand in her way. He returned to Riverdale where things stayed calm for years— until now. 

—————————————————————

Flight 117 now boarding

As they called her flight number Betty headed to catch the plane she was taking home to Riverdale. She hadn’t written a story in ages. Being editor she was mainly overseeing everything, and barking orders to her terrified co workers. Liv was junior editor and would stand up to Betty when it was necessary. Betty respected her she had a back bone and Betty could relate to that. She’d asked liv to keep an eye on things because she had to return home for some family matters. Liv was thrilled and nearly jumped for joy at the chance. But Betty hadn’t let details slip as to why she was really going home. She was headed home to try and get a story, one that was going to be dangerous. She wouldn’t send her minions after this story. No— she was going to get it herself. No matter what was at stake. 

—————————————————————

‘’What’s the problem SP I don’t have all the time in the world?’’ Jughead bounced down the stairs into the bar still doing up his belt and getting a shirt over his head. 

‘’Ghoulies boss...’’ 

‘’What the fuck are you talking about. We chased them out of town years ago?!’’ Jughead shouted, sounding extremely irritated. 

‘’Remember you killed Malachai? Well now his brother has taken over and he’s out for more blood... there’s been a mass shoot out during a bank robbery in New York. Article in the times covered it. Here read it.’’ He threw the paper across the bar to Jughead. 

Shoot out and bank robbery linked to gang from small town. Unknown which gang at this time, questioning this week by law enforcement should bring forth more details. 

Jughead read the important parts and scanned the rest. Knowing serpents would be one of the gangs to be questioned and Ghoulies would be making it look like serpents were involved if not responsible. 

‘’Un-fucking-believable!’’ Jughead was furious. He was pacing running his fingers through his hair. 

‘’At least Betty didn’t allow them to name any names. She kept our name out of this.’’ Toni piped up. Jughead scowled at her. Mad that she would even mention Betty’s name. Toni turned around and went back to the office to finish putting in the liquor order. 

‘’We’re gonna have to pay these fuckers a friendly visit. See what sort of deal we can make’’ SP said ready to hop on his bike and make his way to finding them. 

‘’Absolutely not. We’re going to spy. We need all the information we can get before jumping in. We don’t know what sort of shit these guys are capable of. We need to locate their hideout and see what sort of headache we’re dealing with’’ Jughead was still pacing as he was telling sweet pea the plan. Well aware how dangerous it could get. 

After hours of trying to figure out where their hideout was was Cheryl Blossom Toni’s girlfriend who was a lawyer in Riverdale came strutting in the doors of the Wyrm with a mischievous smile on her face. ‘’Good news boys! I’ve found their hideout. It’s located 5 miles west of sweet water river in total bush area. Only route there is by boat across the river then by foot to their cabin. They have cameras all around within a hundred feet of the cabin but besides that you should be fine.’’ Cheryl stated with a large smirk on her face. 

‘’How the hell did you find this out Cheryl? Or do I want to know?’’ Toni asked hesitantly. 

‘’Called in a favour from an unpaid bill. Let’s just say moose hasn’t gotten any smarter since high school.’’ 

‘’Thank you Cheryl I appreciate this.’’ Jughead offered her money for this favour she’d done for him of course she declined saying his money was pocket change to her.  
Jughead rolled his eyes but was grateful for her. She had tons of connections and always seemed to help when they needed it. Not to mention she’d got them out of many sticky situations with the law. 

‘’I must be off for a lunch date with my dear cousin now.’’ She looked directly at jughead ‘’Betty is in town. She says it’s for a simple visit. I don’t buy it. She’s up to something. I know you two aren’t talking anymore or screwing I should say but jughead I think she might put herself into a bad situation and not be able to get herself out. I know deep down somewhere you do care about her well being.’’ And with that Cheryl was out the door. 

She wasn’t wrong he did care. But he’d burned that bridge long ago and he had business to take care of right now. He didn’t have time for Betty and all the feelings that came with her. 

—————————————————————

‘’BETTY!’’ Cheryl went running to her cousin sitting at the counter in pops and gave her a big hug. ‘’I’ve missed you Betty I’m so glad you’re here!’’

‘’I missed you to Cheryl it’s so good to see you!’’ Cheryl sat next to Betty and both ordered lunch. ‘’So Betty I know you said you’re here for a visit but tell me, your favourite cousin what’s the real agenda?’’ Cheryl looked at Betty knowing she was up to something. 

Betty leaned into Cheryl to talk quietly so no one would hear what she had to say. ‘’Did you read the latest about the bank robbery and mass shoot out on New York? I don’t think it’s anything the serpents would be up to but I do think Ghoulies May be in on it. I want to expose them.’’ 

‘’Betty no. Definitely not. It’s dangerous. They are dangerous. They don’t just hurt people they kill them. I know this would be a great story but Betty I’m telling you it’s not safe...’’ Cheryl took a sip of her coffee and continued. ‘‘ I cant let you get hurt Betty. I’d never be able to live with myself’’

Betty put her head down. Knowing Cheryl was right. But she didn’t care. She was going to find them and expose them no matter what it took. ‘’I know it’s dangerous. But I need to do this Cheryl. For me.’’ Betty ate her salad and drank her coffee. She was ready to leave when Cheryl grabbed her wrist. 

Cheryl knew she had the information Betty needed to get the story but didn’t want to tell her. She didn’t want her cousin to get hurt. But she knew Betty would find out herself and it’d be better she get the full details from her. ‘‘They have a secret place in the wood five miles west of sweet water river. You have to go by boat across the river. Then walk to the cabin. The have cameras set up all around within a hundred feet of the place. Please Betty if you are going to go out there don’t get caught. I can help you get across the river but after that you’re on your own’’ 

Betty smiled. ‘’Tonight. 11:00 I’ll meet you at your dock.’’ Cheryl nodded. Knowing well aware if Jughead found out he may kill them both before the Ghoulies even had a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight. Jughead and Sweetpea had borrowed Toni’s dads boat to get across the river and started on foot to the woods where Cheryl had told them to go. It was dark but with a full moon it provided enough light they could walk easily and see a few feet ahead. They could see light off in the distance figuring that was the cabin. Both men had brought a gun for protection tucked into their waistbands. Sweet pea was a few steps ahead of jughead on the well treed path. 

As they got to a spot they felt comfortable they got out the binoculars and crouched down in the bushes. Jughead could see right into the cabin. Guns and booze everywhere.  
‘’Fuck SP. they’ll kill us in less than three seconds. Look at this.’’ he passed the binoculars to sweet pea. ‘’Shit. They sure don’t want anyone getting to close huh...’’ sweet pea tossed the binoculars back to Jughead. 

‘‘I’m going to walk down this small path. I want a closer look. You stay here if I’m not back in fifteen... run.’’ Sweet pea hesitated but knew that you couldn’t talk Jughead Jones out of anything. Jughead started walking down the path and got about fifty feet away from sweet pea. He could see much better and was now able to hear loud yelling coming from the cabin but unable to hear what was being said. 

Sweet pea was sitting down counting down the minutes. Ten minutes he’d been gone. Five more and he should what— run? Suddenly he heard someone walking and he pulled out his gun ready to shoot, a black hooded figure appeared and he grabbed them throwing them to the ground. He pulled back the hood to be completely surprised as to who it was. 

‘’Betty?!’’ 

‘’Jesus SP. warn me next time you’re gonna slam me to the ground’’ sweet pea helped her up and threw his arms around her. 

‘’Betty fucking Cooper. I should have known your dumb ass would be out here’’ he said it with a smirk on his face. 

‘‘ I could say the same about you!’’ She hissed at him. Angry he called her dumb.  
Suddenly she felt a breath on the back of her neck and saw sweet peas eyes go wide while he mouthed ‘sorry’ to her. 

‘Betty cooper. Now why would someone with as many brains as you be out here all alone? Trying to get yourself killed?’’ Jughead was breathing heavy down her neck. Her whole body turned hot. She was fuming that he would think she couldn’t handle herself. She whipped around getting right in his face ‘’I’m well aware what sort of situation I’m in. I can handle myself thank you.’’ irritated at him she glared right into his baby blue eyes. Not standing down no matter how intimidating he was. She could feel him breathing and hear his heart beating and knew she had made him mad. He grabbed her chin. ‘’Look babe... I’d gladly stand here arguing with you while SP cuts the sexual tension with a knife but they were closing up the place when I was coming back up here to leave so unless you’d like to meet your fate I suggest you hang onto my hand and keep up.’’ Leas of a suggestion and more of a demand she grabbed his hand and the three were running as fast as they could back to the river. 

Sweet pea was first to hop in the boat starting it up while Jughead helped Betty in following behind her. In seconds they were speeding off. They pulled up to a dock about a mile down the river. Jughead tied up the boat while sweet pea and Betty climbed out. Standing there with her arms crossed glaring at Jughead while he lit up a cigarette and began puffing away. 

‘’Sweets could you give me a ride home?’’ Betty asked with a coy smile on her face. Jughead was staring at her. Irritated she was asking SP for a ride well aware she was doing so just to get under his skin. ‘’I would but I’m staying here at Toni’s dads cabin tonight with her while Cheryl works late on a case. Sorry Betts.’’ Betty sighed. Looking at Jughead he had a wide grin on his face. Feeling defeated she rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘’Jug....’’ she trailed off not wanting to ask for a ride. 

‘’Say please and I can get you home in one piece princess.’’ He smirked inhaling on his cigarette. ‘’Please can you give me a ride?’’ Rolling her eyes while asking. He moved closer to her leaving only inches between the two. He blew the smoke into her barely parted mouth making her cough. ‘’I should make you beg considering you rolled your eyes while asking but I’d rather make you beg for other things.’’ She gasped at his words. Stepping back nearly falling. ‘’You’re still an ass I see.’’ And she began walking to his bike hoping on the back throwing a helmet over her head. 

She was sweating from his comment. He knew he’d gotten under her skin. He said goodbye to SP and walked over to his bike sitting in front of her. She put her arms around his waist resting her hands on his belt buckle. ‘’I need you hang on tight baby but you don’t need to get me turned on at the same time.’’ He smirked and she quickly moved her hands up to his mid section. He kicked the bike on and they were gone. 

She didn’t pay attention to where they were going she was freezing wishing she had worn a jacket. She forgot how cool it was riding on the back of his bike. God did it feel good though. The wind all around her, She hadn’t been in his bike in over five years, let alone seen him. He looked good tight black jeans, combat boots, white long sleeve with his serpent jacket overtop. His hair was the same. Dark and pushed back. It was the softest hair she had ever felt. Nothing turned her on more than him running his fingers through it. She was pushing the thought of his hair out of her mind when the bike finally came to a stop. 

‘’This isn’t my house?!’’ She questioned Jughead as if he didn’t know where her house was. ‘’No you’re right princess it’s not. It’s my bar. You’re going to come in for a drink and settle your ass down. If I remember correctly I ran into you spying on a murderous gang. So I hate to break it to you but you are stuck with me until I can trust your dumb ass isn’t going back there. Comprehend?’’ She rolled her eyes. Furious he was bossing her around. ‘’Like hell I’m going anywhere with you. I’d rather cut out my own eyes.’’ And she began walking away planning to walk home. 

Suddenly she was up against a wall of the mechanic shop Jug had bought a few years back. His hand on her throat pushing just enough she knew she shouldn’t fight back. ‘’I’m not sure I made myself clear.... I said you’re coming in to have a drink and calm down. Am I understood?’’ He was furious she could see it in his eyes. They were no longer bright blue but dark and angry. ‘’Fine!’’ She spat at him. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the white Wyrm. 

‘’Betty cooper! You are a sight for sore eyes.’’ Joaquin came up to her and gave her a hug. ‘’You look good babe. It’s so great to see you!’’ She smiled at him. Seeing him brought back memories of her best friend Kevin who she hadn’t seen in a while but still kept in touch with semi regularly. 

‘’Thank you Joaquin. It’s really good to see you to. Let’s do lunch this week if you have time. I’m home for a few days.’’ 

‘’You have my number just text me time and place I’ll be there.’’ He gave her a light smack on her ass, winking as he walked away. 

‘’I have a hard time believing he’s gay sometimes.’’ Jughead said with an eye roll. He grabbed a bottle of tequila from behind the bar and began heading to the staircase at the back of the bar dragging Betty with him. When they reached the top he finally let her wrist go and she rubbed it. He’d been holding it tight after she tried denying coming inside with him. He jingled a key in the lock and opened the door allowing her in first. He tossed his keys on the counter and jacket on the chair. He set the bottle down and turned on a dim lamp. 

Betty hadn’t seen the place since he’d finished remodelling. To her right was a large spacious living room with fire place and dark leather furniture. A room with double doors in the far top right corner of the room was Jugheads bedroom with a bathroom attached. The kitchen and entry way was in the middle to her left was two more rooms and another bathroom. It was dark tones with navy blue accents. The kitchen was dark cabinets with black marble counter tops. It screamed Jughead. It was tidy and clutter free besides a large bookshelf taking up an entire wall in the living room full of books. 

‘’You can sit down and make yourself comfortable you don’t need to stand at the door ready to leave the first chance you get.’’ He said in a smart ass tone. 

‘’The place looks beautiful Jug. Very you.’’ She pulled her hoodie over her head and hung it over the chair on top of his jacket. Wearing a tight black tank top and black leggings every curve of her body was visible. He was struggling not to ask her why she felt the need to wear clothes that would make him hard. Instead offering her a shot of tequila. She choked it back wincing at the taste. 

‘’Princess can’t handle a strong drink anymore or what?’’ He said with a half grin mocking her for making a face. She rolled her eyes and walked to the living room where she sat down on the large sectional. He joined her sitting a couple seats away. Bringing the bottle and shot glasses with him. She was looking out the window at the lights of the town. Admiring the view from his apartment. He poured them another glass. This time she made less of a face. 

 

‘’Are you gonna explain to me what you were doing alone in the woods tonight Elizabeth?’’ 

She rolled her eyes hating that he called her that. He only called her that when he was irritated with her. 

‘’I’m working on a story.’’ she said with a tone in her voice trying to make him aware this was not a conversation she wanted to have. 

‘’Right. Aren’t you the big shot editor now? Don’t you have people to do your dirty work for you so you can sit back and dare I say relax a bit?’’ He knew that would irritate her. Shoving in her face that she was apparently living her dream yet she was no longer writing so was it what she really wanted. 

‘’This is a dangerous story, you and I both know that I don’t need to explain myself. I wasn’t sending someone to do my dirty work. I’m not afraid to get a little blood in my hands.’’ She was furious with his comment but wasn’t going to make him aware of that. 

They sat in silence not looking at one another for a while. She pulled out her phone realizing it was 3:00am. She wasn’t tired. She had so much adrenaline running through her veins there was no way she was going to sleep anytime soon. 

‘’I know you want this story Betty and I’m grateful you want to expose the Ghoulies. But it’s dangerous. They aren’t good people. They won’t spare you your life if you get caught. ‘’ he sounded genuinely concerned for her. But of course being stubborn as she was she retaliated picking a fight. 

‘‘I do what I want. When I want. How I want. I know the risks. I know what’s at stake. I can handle myself. ‘’ she got up heading towards the door only to be met with two arms on either side of her head. 

‘’Turn around and look at me.’’ Reluctantly she turned around and looked at him knowing he was furious and was going to make her well aware. He inched closer to her locking their eyes as he spoke. 

‘’You May be some hot shot intimidating bitch in New York but reality check babe you’re on my turf. You think you know what’s at stake. You think you can get your story run back expose them and be some sort of hero. Nuh uh. They will come after you and make your life hell if they spare your life to begin with. Don’t think for a second they won’t come after you and everyone you care about. One... by... one.’’ She swallowed hard at his words. Turning her face to the side to look away from him he grabbed her chin and held her face so she was forced to look at him. ‘’You’re smarter than this Betts. Don’t act dumb.’’ 

Annoyed with his words she slapped him and pushed him away from her. She tried to grab her boots and sweater and as she was opening the door it slammed shut. The lock clicking and a hand beside her head again. The other on her waist pushing her hard into the cold metal door. He leaned in to her and breathed down her neck. ‘’Snakes don’t tend to bite unless provoked and you princess just got yourself a one way ticket to the snake pit.’’ She shivered at his words closing her eyes knowing what was coming. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. He walked to his room not nicely throwing her on the bed. Slamming his bedroom doors shut and locking them. She backed up on the bed until she collided with the headboard. No where else to run to she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms around them. He pulled his shirt off in one quick tug over his head and started walking towards her climbing into the bed grabbing her ankles and dragging her out flat. 

‘’Did you enjoy slapping me?’’ He said through clenched teeth hovering over her body resting on his elbows. 

‘’I...I’m sorry.’’ She said not looking directly at him. 

‘’Sorry? Really you think you can get off the hook that easy. Mmmm no baby. You pushed it. You were well aware what you were doing. You knew what the consequences would be yet you did it anyways.’’ She swallowed hard. Damn right she knew but part of her wanted this. To have him punish her. To get all the anger out on the table that had built up over the past few years. 

‘’I want you wet and begging for it baby. It’s gonna be a long night.’’ He hissed in her ear and he started peppering her neck with kisses. Her hands started moving to his hair and he was quick to grab them and pin them above her head with one of his large hands. She could feel herself getting hot. Her hips starting to move wanting him. She wasn’t going to give in that easy though. She tried with everything she had hold still while he kissed her neck and licked a trail down her chest. Suddenly her hands were free and her tank top was being ripped apart. She gasped but tried not to act in any way turned on. He held her hands at her sides and began kissing down her stomach. Letting one hand go he grabbed the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down to her knees. 

‘’You can pretend you aren’t enjoying this but by the look of those cute little panties you got on I’d say otherwise.’’ He was looking right at her now. Not taking his eyes off hers. She hated how wet she’d gotten already. She Hated that he could tell that she was in fact turned on. 

‘’Can’t deny that it feels good. But not gonna beg for it either.’’ She spat back. He tilted his head back laughing returning their gaze with a smirk. She wanted to slap it off his face but knew she was already in enough trouble. He slid her pants down and off. Kissing from her ankles to her thighs. Kissing her stomach and hips. His mouth was over her clit when he blew onto her wet panties. She moaned. He knew soon she was gonna be begging. He did it again and again breathing over top of her sex. 

‘’Ple...please.’’ She managed to stutter out. Her legs were shaking body aching for him to touch her. He smiled against her thigh. She knew it wasn’t enough to just ask nice. She knew he wanted more. ‘’Please Jug I can’t take anymore teasing.’’ He sat up between her legs. Looking at her with his head cocked to the side. ‘’Told you I’d have you begging baby.’’ She was irritated he had this effect on her. Without thinking she spat out ‘’Fuck you!’’ 

He stood up unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans. Now only in his boxers. He flipped her onto her stomach in one quick movement grabbing her arms and tying them together with his belt. Her face was turned to the side when he came down and grabbed her chin. ‘’How many times have you talked back to me tonight?’’ She didn’t answer knowing it was more than she would like to admit. ‘’Let me help you out... seven times.’’ He hissed and with that a hand was around her waist bringing her up to her knees with her head still down in the pillow. ‘’What will it be princess. Deny you of seven orgasms or spank you seven times?’’ 

She didn’t want to answer. She knew being denied of seven orgasms was pure torture and she should just accept the spanking. But she was being stubborn and like hell she was going to give into his twisted game. ‘’Still being cheeky I see.’’ And with that he was ripping her panties off and his fingers were slamming into her. Curling them into just the right places. His other hand circling her clit. He was being rough. She was going to get off fast if he let her. Just as she was nearing her orgasm starting to tighten around his fingers he pulled his hands away. She moaned at the emptiness. 

‘’You ready to pick your punishment yet Betts?’’ She knew he was going to torture her if she didn’t pick. 

‘’Spank me!’’ She screamed. He smirked. Sitting up he started to rub her ass and with one fast movement he slapped her right ass cheek. Then the left. Then the right again. Then the left. She was panting. It hurt but for some reason it felt dare she say— good. He whispered in her ear that she was being such a good girl taking her punishment and with that three more slaps followed. She was dripping with want by the time he was done his punishment and before she knew it he was undoing her hands and nicely turning her onto her back. He stared at her only a few seconds and was then pushing his big hard cock into her. She screamed at the tightness. 

‘’Damn babe. You’re so fucking tight and wet for me.’’ He slowly started thrusting in and out of her kissing her lips and neck while doing so. His hand reached down between them and started rubbing her clit. He started pounding into her faster and harder knowing he was going to send her over the edge. 

‘’Juggie I’m gonna...’’ and with that she was soaking him and the bed. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and with a few more hard thrusts he was right behind her with his release. He pulled out and headed into the bathroom to clean himself up leaving her there to recuperate. She hadn’t moved by the time he came back and he looked at her smiling. 

‘’Gonna stay there all night?’’ He asked smirking standing in only his boxers at the end of the bed. She whined and decided to get up and go to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

She closed the door and looked in the mirror. He’d left hickeys all down her chest and on her hips and thighs. She decided to have a shower and clear her head. After drying off she walked back into his room with just a towel on. He wasn’t there the doors were open now, sheets had been changed and there was a t shirt of his and a pair of Pyjama pants on the side of the bed she assumed were for her to put one. She slipped the shirt over her head and left the pants. The shirt fell to her thighs and she figured it covered enough. She walked out to his open living room kitchen area finding him in the kitchen drinking a glass of water looking at his phone. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He put his phone down and looked at her. 

‘’Would you like something to drink?’’ He asked her while standing there in only boxers. She was staring at his chest and toned abdomen. Wanting to touch the v lines on his hips. 

‘’Yes water please.’’ He filled a glass for her and handed it to her. 

‘’You can take the bed I’ll take the couch. I’ll take you home in the morning but right now I’m to tired.’’ She looked at him confused. 

‘’It’s a king size. I’m not worried you’ll slip to my side. We can both sleep there...’’ not wanting to sound like she wanted him there. 

‘’Okay.’’ He said finishing his glass of water. Heading to bed. She did the same and followed behind. 

They both climbed in. There was about two feet of space between them. She looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. No wonder it looked lighter outside. He quickly jumped up going over to the window and closing the darkening curtains. He closed the bedroom doors not locking them this time and climbing back into bed. The room was pitch black. He shuffled around until he was comfortable and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She looked around almost forgetting where she had stayed last night. But the ache between her legs and sore bottom quickly reminded her. She rubbed her eyes looking at the clock 11:00am. Not wanting to face him she covered her head back up with the blanket. Falling back asleep. 

It was 2:00 in the afternoon when she woke up again. She couldn’t believe she had slept so long. She sat up this time. She was incredibly sore but knew she had to get up and go face the wrath of Alice cooper for being out all night and most of the day. Her mother still tried to control everything even though she was a 26 year old adult. Asking a million questions when she left the house late last night to go have a ‘sleepover at Cheryl’s’. Slowly she got up out of bed and slipped into her black leggings from last night. She still had on the t-shirt jughead had layed out for her. She walked thru the doors to find an empty apartment. A note on the counter stated there was a plate of leftover breakfast for her in the fridge. She grabbed it and warmed it up. 

Just as she was getting comfortable trying to sit on a chair at the island she heard the door open. And in walked none other than Jughead Jones. He had dark blue jeans and combat boots on. A deep v neck grey t-shirt and a grey and white flannel over top with buttons open. God did he look hot. His hair was a complete mess and all she could think of was running her fingers through it. He took off his boots and walked over to the other side of the island resting his elbows on the counter top reaching over to her plate stealing a piece of bacon. 

‘’Sleep well princess?’’ He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

‘’I guess I did it’s nearly three in the afternoon.’’ He smirked at her standing up straight crossing his arms over his chest. 

‘’Your mother was here this morning.’’ She nearly choked on her eggs. 

‘’Alice cooper was here?!’’ She looked at him with wide eyes. 

‘’Mhmmm. She wanted to inform me of an article she was writing for the register and that she was going to keep serpents out of it because she knew it wasn’t us. She wanted any details I knew about Ghoulies.’’ 

‘’What did you tell her?’’

‘’I told her nothing. I said we were in the dark about it as much as she is and that they are incredibly dangerous and not to write anything until there were solid facts... she hesitated to believe me at first pressing me more and more but she thanked me and said she would be in touch if she heard anything and wanted me to do the same.’’ Betty was shaking her head. Not knowing what to say or think anymore. She knew it was dangerous and what she was risking but she did not want her crazy mother poking her nose into this suicide mission. ‘’She also mentioned she would come pick you up at 4:00 if you weren’t home yet, and that she could smell the sex the second she stepped foot in the bar.’’ Betty spit out her food. 

‘’Are you kidding me?!’’ Jughead smirked shaking his head. She was completely mortified her mother knew she was with jughead all night and not at Cheryl’s. She slammed her head into the countertop whining at the thought of the conversation they’d have when she did go home. 

She slowly got up wincing as she walked to the sink to rinse her plate and put it in the dishwasher. 

‘’I can get you home before 4:00 to avoid having a delightful car ride with Alice cooper. But I can’t save you from the wrath once you enter the house.’’ He was smiling trying not to laugh at this point. ‘’Also try not to wince when you walk or sit or she’s gonna know just how dirty her baby girl really is.’’ Betty shot him a disgusted look. She was completely irritated with him. She didn’t want to spend another second with him nor did she want to go home to Alice. She walked over to where her hoodie was and pulled off his shirt she had been wearing to replace it with her hoodie. 

His eyes watched her and she took off the shirt. Wanting to touch every square inch of her body with his hands and mouth. But he stood just watching. 

‘’Take a picture it’ll last longer.’’ 

‘’Don’t worry baby I have photographic memory.’’ She rolled her eyes and was zipping up her thigh high boots when she turned to him 

‘‘ I’ll take that ride home now.’’

He slowly walked down the spiral staircase to the hallway behind the bar and out the back door. She followed as he walked over to the garage behind and followed him inside. ‘’Is this your car?’’ She asked looking surprised. It was beautiful. It was a 69’ fastback Mustang. Black exterior with black rims and tinted windows. He opened the garage door then opened the passenger door for her to step inside. It was dark red leather with a marble dash. He hopped into the drivers side pressing in the clutch and turning the key. He revved the engine a few times before backing out and taking off down the roads of the Southside. 

‘’I bought it from a junkyard in Greendale. It was a rusted out piece of junk when I got it. I restored it at my shop over the last few years. I still have my Camero but in the summer I drive this if I don’t drive my bike.’’ She smiled at him. She was happy he was doing well for himself. But part of her wished she could be a part of all this and live in his world. She loved New York. She mostly loved her job. She was well paid. She had a beautiful place and had just recently bought herself a brand new white Lexus. She had nice things. She could have whatever she wanted but part of her always felt empty. He saw her looking out the window knowing she had a lot on her mind. 

‘’I’m sorry about last night Betts. I didn’t have a clear mind. I saw you and you started sassing me like always and I just flipped. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Well I did but this was just a moment we both let our guard down. I didn’t like seeing you in woods alone where you could get hurt. I care about you more than you’ll ever realize. I don’t want you to get hurt. I know this story could be everything I know the payday that would come with it but god... Betty you could really get hurt.’’ She looked down playing with the zipper on her boot. 

‘’I don’t regret last night Jug. I.... I know it’s dangerous. I’m not looking for the pay day. You want to protect me because you care. I want this story because I care. I care that you could be their next victim. As much as you drive me insane I don’t want to see you hurt. I care to.’’ Her eyes felt heavy and full of tears. She held back not wanting to show him any emotion. 

They pulled up to her driveway. 3:45. Alice was standing in the front door hands on her hips. ‘’I guess that’s my cue... thanks for the ride.’’ And she reached for the door handle but before she could he grabbed her wrist. 

‘’I don’t regret last night either Betts. This is just a vicious cycle and I know it has to stop.’’ She nodded. Wishing she could tell him how much she wanted to make things work. She wanted to scream her heart was all in and ready to be with him for good. But instead she gave him a quick smile and stepped out of the car. He drove away and when she reached her porch he was gone. 

‘’Elizabeth what on earth were you doing with Jughead last night. You guys are constantly onand off don’t you think you deserve to find someone who can make you truly happy?’’ Betty held back tears. He did make her happy. She never felt more alive than she did with him. She looked at her mother and replied with a simple ‘’you’re right mom. I’m sorry I just needed some closure I guess.’’ Alice pulled her in for a hug knowing her daughter was hurting. She knew they loved each other but they could never be on the same page. She had a life in New York and he had a life here. She held her daughter as she sobbed. ‘‘ Is this why you really came home Betty, for closure?’’ Betty nodded. Knowing that wasn’t what she came for but she wasn’t about to tell her mom about the story she was trying to get. 

It was 9:00. Betty was exhausted from the night before. She was laying in bed trying not to fall asleep. But she couldn’t fight it any longer. She woke to a loud bang looking at her clock it was 3:30. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to her window. Peeking through the curtains she saw two men standing in the street arguing. She could hear one telling the other this was Betty coopers house and she was the one who would expose them if she got the chance. Her eyes widened. ‘’Ghoulies...’’ she whispered to herself. There was another loud bang and they were gone. Running away and out of her sight. 

She sat in her window seat. A million thoughts running through her mind. How did they know where she lived and what would they do to her if they caught her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

‘’Hello...’’ 

‘’Jughead. I need you to come pick me up.’’

‘’Betty? What’s wrong. It’s 4:00 in the morning?’’

‘’Please Jug... please. And is there anyway you can get some serpents to watch over my mother and keep her safe?’’

Jughead went silent for a minute. He could hear her panicked breathing. ‘’Betty tell me what’s going on. I’ll be there to get you but I need to know what’s wrong.’’

She sighed into the phone. ‘’There was Ghoulies outside my house. They were arguing saying this is where I live and I don’t know Jug I’m scared.’’

‘’I’ll be right there. I’ll have someone sit outside your house and keep an eye on your mom. Stay where you are ok.’’ 

A tear running down her cheek all she could say was ‘’okay.’’ The line went dead and she started to pack a few things into a bag. Necessities. She didn’t know how long she would stay with Jughead or where he would take her. She heard someone outside again. Looking out her window she saw the same two men. 

‘’We can’t just barge in an grab the blonde princess. We need to wait for her to come out and grab her when she’s alone.’’ The other man looked at him nodding. Agreeing they couldn’t cause a scene. For that she was grateful. 

‘’Connor wants her brought to him in one piece. Alone. He doesn’t want her mother. He hardly even wants her. She’s just a pawn to get Jones. It’s all some sick revenge for that serpent killing Malachai.’’ Betty couldn’t believe what she just heard. Jughead had killed him. She had read he was murdered in a shoot out but he never told her it was him. Tears fell instantly. Is this why he came to New York angry that night and left before she was awake. All she knew now was that they would kill Jughead the minute he showed up to get her which could be any minute now. Without thinking she quietly ran down the stairs and out the front door. She walked to the men and they both looked completely shocked to see her. 

‘’Well well well... just the little serpent slut we were looking for. You’re much prettier than Connor let on. I wouldn’t mind taking you for a ride myself baby.’’ She looked at him disgusted and spit at him. This made the man angry. He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her across the street to their car. He slammed her up against the side of the car and pulled out duct tape stretching a piece across her mouth. 

‘’You look much prettier when that nasty mouth of yours is closed Blondie.’’ She stood there with a frown breathing heavily knowing her fate was in the hands of these pigs. Before they could shove her into the car she heard a gun shot and looked over to see Sweet pea, Fangs, Joaquin and Jughead headed towards them. 

‘’Let her go and no one gets shot here.’’ Jughead growled at them. Keeping his eyes locked on Betty. 

‘’And have Connor kill us when I get back with no slut... no thanks Jones.’’ 

‘’You heard him. Let her go.’’ Sweet pea was standing next to one of the men with a gun to his head while Jughead had a gun pointed at the one holding Betty. 

‘’God damn Nigel. Let her go. Ain’t worth it.’’ The man with gun on his head pleaded to the other. He hesitated letting her go but he did throwing her face first to the pavement in the process. Spitting on her while she lay there face down. Jughead lost it. He aimed his gun at the mans knee and pulled the trigger. Causing him to fall in pain. 

Jughead walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of the neck. ‘’That was your first strike. Next time will cause a little more damage. Now get the fuck out of here and tell Connor I said hello.’’ The men scrambled to get inside the car but they did and quickly drove away. 

Jughead turned around to see Betty cradled in Joaquin’s arms face covered in blood and tears steaming down her cheeks. He hated the sight. He hated to see her hurt. He walked over to her scooping her up into his arms. He walked her over to their car they had parked down the street to avoid Ghoulies seeing it being well aware they would be there. He set her Down in the front seat and put his jacket over her. He crouched down beside the car. ‘’I’m going to  
Pull this tape off baby. Count of three ok.’’ She winced knowing it was going to hurt. ‘’One.. two.. three..’’ and he ripped it off as fast as he could she cried at the pain and the other three men had to look away. Jughead pulled her into a hug not saying anything just holding her close. 

Sweet pea and fangs hopped into another car and pulled it up across from the cooper house. They were going to stay there and follow Alice to keep an eye out for her. Joaquin stood behind the car Betty was in and lit up a cigarette. Jughead didn’t want to but he pulled away from Betty. He tucked her legs into the car and shut the door. He walked over to Joaquin and lit up a cigarette himself. 

‘’What are you going to do boss. This could have been way worse.’’ Joaquin was right. God only knows what could have happened had they got there even a minute later. They finished their cigarettes and Joaquin hopped into the backseat of Jugheads mustang. Jughead got into the drivers seat and started the car. He began to drive and Betty looked over at him. 

‘’I’m sorry... I just....’’ she didn’t know what to say. 

‘’No Betty. None of this is your fault. Don’t think for a second that it is. Don’t you ever be sorry for any of it.’’ She looked down tears falling to her lap. Her hands were covered in blood from her face. She felt dirty. She wanted to shower and forget all of this. She hated that she had called Jughead. They were out for his blood and she didn’t know if she could live with herself if they had killed him. 

‘’Can you drop me off at home man, I wanna keep an eye on things there with these idiots out wandering the streets.’’ Joaquin lived a few blocks down from the Wyrm with his sister and boyfriend Kevin. Kevin was a good friend of Betty’s but she hadn’t seen him in a few years once her and Jughead had stopped seeing each other. They kept in touch by texting and calling. He had been in New York last year and they’d met up for dinner. The car pulled up to Joaquin’s place and jughead got out of the car pulling his seat forward to allow Joaquin out. 

‘’Call me. Anything you need I’m here. I haven’t told Kev she’s home yet. But I will soon. He’s going to want to see her.’’ Jughead nodded and brought Joaquin in for a ‘bro’ hug. 

‘’Thank you. I don’t know what the next move is I just know I need to get her home and cleaned up and safe.’’ Joaquin nodded and headed towards his house. 

Jughead climbed back in the car pulling up behind the Wyrm. He walked over to Betty’s side and helped her out of the car. She was unsteady on her feet. He noticed her legs covered in blood. It was dark he couldn’t tell how bad it was but knew she was in a bad state. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. Setting her down on the couch inside his apartment she was crying again. 

‘’Baby let me help you get cleaned up. Do you think you’re up for a shower?’’ She nodded. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the counter. He undid the buttons on the front of her blouse and carefully slid it down her arms. She was wearing Pyjama shorts that were covered in blood the same as her shirt. She stood up and he helped her pull them down. He helped her into the shower where she sat down unable to stand without shaking. He grabbed a cloth from the cupboard and began washing her legs. They were covered in cuts from her landing on the pavement. Her left knee had a few rocks in it that he was trying to gently pull out while she turned away trying to ignore the pain. He washed her hands that had minimal cuts to them and moved to her face. She had pulled her knees up to her chest at this point. He lightly grabbed her chin and began washing her face. Her nose had been bleeding from the impact but didn’t look broken. Her left cheek was bruised and cut up pretty bad. Along with a large cut above her left eyebrow. Her lip was split in two spots as well. 

After she was washed off without any blood left on her Jughead helped her to stand and wrapped her in a towel. He helped her walk to the bed and she sat on the edge. He walked to the dresser and found her a t-shirt to wear and some boxers. He helped her get them on. 

‘’Thank you.’’ She said without looking at him. He knew she was hiding something. 

‘‘ Did they come into your house to get you?’’ She didn’t want to look at him and tell him the truth. She knew he was going to be livid that she just sacrificed herself to them. 

‘’No...’’ this wasn’t a fight she wanted to have at this time of night. She was exhausted from the evenings events and just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. 

‘’You’re telling me you willing walked out to them then?’’ 

She was silent for a moment and nodded her head. She could see he was furious. His hands were now clinched into fists and he was pacing the room breathing heavily. 

‘’What the fuck were you thinking? Do you know what they would have done to you. Do you know what Connor would have done once he got his hands on you god Betty did you even think?!’’ 

She was no longer crying but irritated with him being mad at her when he didn’t know why she had willingly gave herself to them. ‘’I did it for you, you arrogant asshole. They were talking to one another saying I was some pawn for Connor to really get to you. I was just some hostage for their sick plan to kill you.’’ She yelled looking right at him. ‘’Nice to know they want you dead because it was you who killed Malachai!’’ Her whole body was hot now. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she stood up and shoved him out of her way limping to the door. He stopped her in the kitchen slamming her into the cupboard one arm on either side. 

‘’I didn’t tell you because I knew how you’d react. You’d be disgusted with me. You’d never look at me the same.’’ 

‘’Well now I don’t know if I’m more safe with them or you.’’ She said looking down. 

‘’Don’t you look away from me. You wanna insult me you damn well better look at me when you say it.’’ 

Looking directly at him now. ‘’I wouldn’t have thought any less of you had you told me. You came to New York that night why. To fuck me and leave huh?’’ 

He shook his head and took a step back putting a hand through his hair letting out an angry sigh. ‘’Because Betty I was going to tell you I was ready to make things work. Killing him did something to me it made me realize life is so short and I needed you I couldn’t go the rest of my life without you. When I got there I looked over to your phone that was lit up and there was a text saying someone had a great time the night before and they they’d love to do it again....’’ he was sitting on a bar stool now. Looking down. ‘’I knew you could move on without me and have this great life that you deserved. You didn’t need to be tangled up with a snake holding you back.’’ 

‘’You’re a fucking idiot.’’ She said and walked back to the bedroom. 

‘’Excuse me? That’s all you have to say?’’

‘’Yeah that’s all I have to say. If you would have put your pride aside for a minute and asked what that was about I would have told you it was a friend from work. Liv is her name. And she had fun going out with me because I’m always an uptight bitch.’’ She scoffed at him and laid down turning away from him. 

‘’Betty... I...’’

‘’You’ve said enough. I’m exhausted I’m going to sleep. Thank you for your help tonight but I’ll be going back to New York tomorrow. 

‘’Betty it’s not safe for you to be alone. Please let me help you.’’ She didn’t say anything. She just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add chapters as they are written. I promise I will try to post them at least once a week!


	5. Chapter 5

Betty woke up and looked around to realize she was in Jugheads bed. He wasn’t beside her and she was happy about that after the argument they’d had before she went to sleep in the early hours of the morning. But part of her did wonder where he was and as angry as she was she was grateful for everything he’d done for her last night. 

She rolled over slowly, her head was pounding and her legs were sore. Looking at the clock it was 2:00 in the afternoon. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a while debating if she was ready to face him if he was even in the apartment. 

She sat up on the side of the bed and realized how much pain she was really feeling and tears began to fill her eyes. Suddenly she heard a door close, the apartment door and she quickly tried to wipe her tears. Jughead walked to the bedroom door and rested his shoulder on the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. 

’’Hey..’’

’’Hey...’’ She didn’t want to look at him knowing he would be able to tell she had been crying. 

’’Look Betts I..’’ 

She cut him off before he could finish. ’’Jug I’m not looking for an argument. I came here for a story. I never planned to run into you. I know things have got out of hand, god Juggie believe me I know this is a mess.... I will drop the story I will go back to New York and we can continue living our lives. I appreciate you helping me out last night I really do. I know you’re mad I would willingly hand myself over to them....’’ 

He cut her off this time. ’’I’m not mad Elizabeth. I’m furious. You say you came for a story you say you didn’t plan to run into me fine... but don’t pretend you didn’t feel anything when you saw me. Don’t act like there isn’t something between us. I know I feel it. You can keep sitting on that damn high horse with a stick up your ass but I know you. I know you’re miserable in New York. You’re miserable being editor. You went through all the hard work to get there and you fucking hate it. You wouldn’t be here for a story yourself if you were truly happy. You wouldn’t have been screaming my name begging for more when I fucked you if it didn’t feel right. Tell me I’m wrong!’’ 

She didn’t say anything. Tears were filling her eyes again. He wasn’t completely wrong. She did miss writing. Being editor came with more flexibility which she loved but it also sacrificed her being able to write. She had a few friends in New York but she was lonely. 

’’Of course I care about you! Dammit Jughead. I’ll never stop caring about you but we’re never going to be on the same page. You’re always going to be one foot in and one foot out!’’

He was pacing now. Hands running through his hair. He was furious. Still mad at her for last night. Mad at himself for blowing up on her. Mad that she didn’t think he could be all in. He sat in the chair across from  
The bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 

’’Are you happy in New York?’’

’’I have a great job and everything I could need there.’’

’’I didn’t ask if you had what you needed. I asked if you’re happy!’’

’’Yeah...I am.’’ She was lying. She wasn’t completely miserable but she wasn’t truly happy either. 

He pulled his face from his hands and looked at her. Looking directly into her eyes he asked again. 

’’Are you happy in New York?’’

’’Yes.’’

’’Then go home. Go back to your precious job and life you’ve created for yourself there. I won’t stand in your way. If that’s what really makes you happy then you know where the door is.’’ He stood up and before she could say anything he was in the kitchen. 

’’FUCK YOU TO!’’ She shouted making sure he would hear. She heard him slam something down and stomp back to the bedroom. 

’’For someone who didn’t want a fight you’re sure asking for one. You think I won’t be all in but you haven’t even asked. Have you tried to talk to me Betty? You just assume I’m still the same person and that I can’t commit to you. Reality check princess I’m not the one who leads a fake life. I don’t pretend I’m happy when I’m not. You want to go to New York go, you want to stay here then stay. You’re a big girl Betty you can make your own fucking choices. No one is telling you what to do!’’ He walked over to her crouching down in front of her grabbing her chin and forcing her to look right at him. 

’’I’m not chasing you anymore. You know damn well how I feel about you. I’ve never stopped loving you. That night I broke up with you outside the Wyrm broke me to. You think you’re the only one who was broken think again.’’

’’Yeah well I didn’t leave you. I wanted to make things work but YOU made the decision for me. You thought you were protecting me when really you were the person who hurt me the most.’’ Tears we’re filling her eyes. 

He stood up letting her face go. Maybe they really were on different pages and would never be able to work it out. She clearly was having trust issues with him and he didn’t know what she wanted. He knew she wasn’t happy in New York but she wasn’t budging on that fact. He turned away looking out the window rubbing his face unsure what to do from here. 

’’I’m sorry I left you Betty. I did it to protect you. I know that wasn’t my choice to make but I couldn’t live with myself if you got dragged into something dangerous... but no matter what I do to keep you away from all of this somehow you’ve still gotten involved.’’ 

’’Damn right it’s not your decision to make. I chose to find this story I’ve put myself in this situation. I’m a big girl I can make my own choices.’’ 

Silence filled he room. Neither one knew what to say. Jughead could tell she wasn’t going to budge. She was going to hop on the first plane she could back to New York and out of his life. The more he thought about it the more he realized maybe that would be better for her. She would be away from Riverdale and the Ghoulies. It would be safer. A Knock at the door broke the silence. 

’’Kevin? What are you doing here?’’ Jughead asked looking confused. 

’’I’m here to see Betty. Joaquin said she was in town. I went to her moms but Alice said she wasn’t home so I thought she might be here.’’

’’Right. She’s just in bed, come on in I’ll tell her you’re here.’’

Kevin stepped inside and sat on one of the chairs at the island. Jughead walked back to the bedroom. ’’Kevin is here to see you, I’m going downstairs to do some paperwork. Are you hungry I was gonna order something in?’’

’’Double bacon cheese burger and onion rings from pops. And a strawberry milkshake. Please.’’

Jughead smiled. He loved that Betty wasn’t one of those girls scared to eat in front of guys. ‘’Sure. I’ll go grab it and bring it up when I get back.’’

She smiled and nodded. He walked to the door grabbing his leather jacket on the way out. As soon as the door closed Kevin ran into the bedroom. 

’’Betty cooper. Please tell me you and Jughead have reconciled and decided you’re destined to be together and we’re in here all night trying to make babies!’’ 

She rolled her eyes at Kevin. ‘’A hug and a hello would have been just fine...’’ 

He threw his arms around her and tears began to fill her eyes. She missed Kevin. She missed Riverdale. Being home made her realize how homesick she had been. She even missed Archie and Veronica. Riverdale was her home her entire life until she left for New York. 

‘‘ God Betty I’ve missed you. It’s so good to have you home. Now please tell me what are you really doing here..?’’

She sighed. She knew he would know better than anyone else she wasn’t just here for a visit. ‘’I was trying to get a story on the Ghoulies and expose them.’’

’’Betty... are you crazy. Do you know what they are capable of? Is that why you face is all cut up?’’

’’Yes. I know they are dangerous, trust me Jug has made it very clear to me.’’

’’He cares about you Betty. I know you guys have had your issues but he has always loved you. I don’t think he will ever stop loving you. He would risk everything just to keep you safe.’’ 

She looked down. She knew that. She was trying to avoid the feelings and just forget what they had been. It was all to complicated. Things were easier if she just stayed in New York and he stayed in Riverdale. ’’I know. I will always love him to Kev... but it’s so far gone now. There’s no fixing it. I have my life in New York and he has his life here. It’s better that way.’’

’’It might be easier Betty. But that doesn’t make it better. Love isn’t always easy. He’s not the same person anymore and neither are you. I’m not trying to make you stay but you know as well as I do you aren’t truly satisfied in New York. There’s always a part of you that’s empty. I just hope you don’t go your whole life thinking that you and Jughead couldn’t work without trying. I just want you to be happy.’’

Silence fell between them. She was torn. She did love Jughead and she knew he loved her. But she also knew sometimes just because you love someone doesn’t mean you belong together. She had a decision to make. 

The apartment door swung open and in walked Jughead with food. ’’I’m back I’ve got food!’’

Kevin grabbed Betty’s hands and looked at her. ’’Listen I’m here and I support you no matter what happens. But don’t give up on him just because you’re scared.’’

She nodded. They hugged again and Kevin helped her up out of bed. They walked out to the kitchen where Jughead was pulling the food out of the bags. 

’’Call me if you need anything. If you’re still around in the next few days let’s get together ok.’’ And with that Kevin was out the door. 

Betty and Jughead sat in silence as they ate. Neither one knowing what to say to break the quiet. It was Jughead who was the first to speak. ’’SP said your mom is hard to keep up with and needs to stay in one place for more than five minutes.’’

Betty laughed. Her mom was never one to be ‘still’ she always was moving around doing something. ’’Yeah she’s not one to sit around. Have they seen the Ghoulies around since last night?’’

’’Nope. No one has. They are likely coming up with a bigger better plan to get me since they failed miserably last night.’’

She nodded. She hated that he had a target on his back. She didn’t know what to say to him. She wanted to stay so she could see him and touch him and know he was safe but another part of her wanted to take the easy way out and just leave. She knew what she had to do. 

’’Can I stay here tonight as long as they will still keep an eye on my mom. Maybe we can talk....’’

’’Yes.’’ He didn’t hesitate. He wanted her to stay. He never wanted her to leave again. But he knew that wasn’t his decision to make. He knew what he wanted but the rest was now up to her. He had made it clear she was what he wanted. 

They were staring at one another sitting side by side on the chairs at the island. They both knew what was about to happen. Like always they didn’t talk but resorted to their method of working things out. She leaned over to him, hands pressing on his thighs and kissed him. Quickly he was parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth. He stood up and she spread her legs so he could press himself between them. 

His hands were wandering over her breasts down her sides grabbing at her hips and pulling her even closer. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She started to undo his belt and jeans when he grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her up carrying her to the bedroom. 

He set her down gently on the bed. He lifted the shirt over her head following and pulled his boxer shorts off her that she was wearing. She was completely naked and he stopped For a moment just looking at her smiling at the sight. He stripped his jeans and boxers off springing his erection free. He pressed himself onto her body and began kissing her jawline and working his way down to her stomach. Soon he was kissing the inside of her thighs. 

’’Juggie please.’’ His mouth moved to her clit. She was already dripping wet for him. He brought a hand to one thigh and spread her further apart the other hand moved to where his tongue was and suddenly his fingers were inside her. Thrusting in and out of her wet folds while she moaned his name. 

’’Come for me babe, come all over my fingers I wanna hear you scream.’’ And with his words she was coming screaming with pleasure sticky arousal soaking him and the bed. 

’’Oh my god Jug that was.....’’ she was lost for words. He moved up and started to kiss her delicately. This wasn’t the rough heated intimacy either was used to with each other. This was gentle. He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust into her slowly. Kissing passionately and slowly thrusting into her he reached between them to rub circles on her reddened swollen clit until they both hit their high and came together. 

He collapsed beside her on the bed. ’’I need a shower.’’ His chest was still heaving trying to come down from his high. She nodded. He stood up and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and he led her to the shower. They stayed in there until the hot water ran out kissing and touching each other. It was like this would be the last time they were going to see one another... they had to get a final taste. 

It was now 11:00 at night. They’d showered and watched a little tv. Betty was starting to fall asleep on the couch when Jughead asked her if she wanted to go to bed. She nodded and they went off to bed. Both naked she curled up beside him draping an arm and leg across his body. They both fell asleep quickly. 

She woke up at 4:00 in the morning. She slowly peeled herself away from him not wanting to wake him. She walked to his dresser and grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. After getting them on she watched him sleep- god he was beautiful. It was going to kill her what she was going to do, But she had made up her mind. She found her shoes and slowly made her way out the door. She had made arrangements for a taxi to pick her up and take her to the airport. She’d got a ticket for a flight back to New York for 7:00am. She arrived at the airport a couple hours early and replied to her many unread emails. 6:00 came and they called her flight number. 

Jughead woke up to realize he was in an empty bed he got up and looked around finding the note she had left on the counter. 

‘I love you Jug. I always have and I always will. Sometimes we love someone yet they just aren’t meant to have a place in our lives. I belong in New York, you belong in Riverdale. Maybe we will meet again one day and the timing will be right but for now all there is for us is goodbye. Stay safe.’ 

He sank into the chair. He lost the love of his life for a second time. He got up and grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a shot of it when his phone started ringing. Unknown caller. ’’Hello?’’

’’Glad you’d answered. It’s Connor. I have something of yours.. blonde hair, green eyes, wearing some of your clothes. Found her at the airport. What’d you think you could ship her off and I wouldn’t find her? Anyways she’s having a little rest right now thought maybe we could meet up have a little chit chat. You know where my place is right? Great good chat. See you soon.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback! I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I feel like it’s a bit of a filler. Not a whole lot of important info here. I promise next chapter will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey there little serpent slut. Glad to see you’re finally awake. Now I’ve called that boyfriend of yours to let him know I’ve got you. He’s likely on his way here now which is great. He will walk right through that door and boom! I’ll shoot him in the head.” 

Connor was walking around Betty who was tied to a chair in the middle of a dingy dimly lit concrete room. Betty’s head was throbbing and her eyes were blurry. She wondered how she got to this place and who this man was. She couldn’t remember anything much besides leaving Jugheads apartment. 

“Why am I here?” 

“Aww princess you’re here because that coward of a boyfriend of yours killed my uncle.” He was grabbing her chin tightly now looking at her. “And I want revenge that he keeps running away from. So better than chasing him for the rest of my life I thought I’d just sacrifice you.” He had an ugly smirk on his face and before she could even think she spit at him. 

He wiped it off his face with the back of his hand and licked it. Smiling at her. “Try that again baby and see what it gets you.”

“Fuck you.” Suddenly he slapped her across the face and walked out of the room. 

—————————————————————

Jughead was pacing the white Wyrm waiting for sweet pea to show up when Moose Mason walked through the door. 

“Can I help you?” Jughead asked with a displeased tone. 

“I.... uh.. I wanna help you Jughead. I know Connor has Betty. I know because I work  
For the Ghoulies. I know you have no reason to trust me but I want to help you get her out of there. I don’t even want to be a part of the stupid gang but they don’t let you leave. Only way out is to be killed according to  
Connor. Please let me help you... they don’t want to keep her alive they want you to come running there to save her but they don’t plan for her to be alive.” 

“How much time do we have?” Jughead asked almost begging. 

“Not long. I have a plan but I need your help.”

“Anything.”

“Connor needs to leave tonight around 9:00 to pick up a drug delivery. He wants me to keep watch on her while he’s away. There will be four guys upstairs. One at each door and one watching the cameras. There is a way to get by the cameras if you come in from the back where the river runs right along the side of the cabin. There will be someone at that door. He will have a gun. But it buys you time to not be seen or noticed by the rest of them. I can have her untied and ready to go but I need to get out myself before Connor is back.”

“Where are you going to go that he won’t find you and kill you?” Jughead asked with genuine concern. 

“Better if I don’t tell you. The less anyone knows the better. Just know I’ve got my rides set up and I’ll be a long way away from here.”

“How do I know this isn’t a set up?” 

“You don’t. But I know you’ll do anything to get her even if you think it’s a set up.”

Moose was right. He was going to  
Follow this plan because at this point he had no better option but to trust him. Just then sweet pea walked through the door and Jughead explained to him what the plan would be. 

“So you want me Joaquin and fangs to come behind you but not come inside? What happens when you get in there and they start to shoot you up huh?” Sweetpea asked Jughead well aware what the risks of this plan were. 

“I don’t have any choice SP. I’m gonna get past the guy at the back while you three wait. I’ll run in get Betty and be back out before you know it.” 

“No. One of us is coming in with you. You know as much as I do either they get shot or we do.” 

“Fine. But it’s gonna be quick. I want someone to be ready with a car on the other side of the river as well. Maybe we can get Kevin to drive the car.” 

Joaquin, Kevin and fangs arrived a few minutes later and they all discussed the plan. Moose had left and gone back to the Ghoulies cabin. Kevin would be waiting with the car while the rest went up to the cabin. The part of the river they would have to cross was shallow only waist deep and they could easily walk through it. It was now 8:00pm and they were getting ready to pack up to go. They would all have a gun on them and Kevin provided them with bullet proof vests he had taken from the police station where his dad was the sheriff. They put them in under their shirts and threw the leather serpent jackets over top. They all hopped into the car and were off. 

—————————————————————

Betty was alone still in the dark cold room when she heard footsteps outside the door. 

“Moose?”

“Betty. I don’t have much time to explain. I’m going to untie you. Jughead is coming to get you when Connor leaves at nine. I’m leaving shortly after Connor I can’t tell you where but I need to get away.” 

“No Moose please Jughead will get killed. I can’t. He can’t. Connor wants to kill him!” She was crying now. 

“Betty listen to me. Connor wants you dead to. He has no intention of keeping you alive. He plans to kill you when he gets back tonight. Likely after he has his way with you and tortures you first. Please Betty you have to trust me this is the only option. Jughead needs to have a plan for Connor when he gets back tonight because when he finds this room empty and his men upstairs dead he isn’t going to be happy. He’s going to retaliate with more force than ever before. But we need to get you out of here or you’ll be dead to.”

She swallowed back a sob when they both turned to the footsteps they heard outside the door. 

“The bitch behaving Moose? You have any fun with the little slut yet?” Connor had a smirk on his face the same one from earlier when Betty had spit on him. 

“Not yet boss. But I’ll have her all to myself for a couple hours while you’re gone. I’ll have my fun then.” 

“Good. She deserves a good little  
Punishment. Now I have the four men upstairs should there be any issues. If jones happens to show up in the hour or two I’m away don’t kill him. I want that fucker alive so I can make him suffer myself.”

“Sure thing boss. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

And with that Connor was gone. Moose went upstairs quickly to check he was actually gone and came back down the stairs quickly. 

“Betty we don’t have a lot of time. I’m going to untie you and I’m going to leave. I’m sorry I can’t stay and help. Jughead will be here soon... ok?” 

She nodded and said thank you. She hoped he would be ok and was so grateful he was helping her. After he got her untied she tried to stand and her knees were weak. Suddenly there were gunshots upstairs and her and moose turned to look at the door hiding behind a stack of crates. The door opened and it was him. 

“BETTY.... BETTY WHERE ARE YOU!” Jughead was yelling as loud as he could. 

“She’s right here Jug... her legs are a little weak. I have to go, be safe.” Moose began running up the stairs and he was gone. 

Jughead ran over to Betty and scooped her up. Knowing it would be the fastest way to get out of there. Neither of them spoke. Betty was holding back tears as he carried her upstairs. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the bodies she knew would be laying on the floor. She opened them when she felt the cool outside air on her face and saw Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Joaquin. 

“No time for chit chat boys we gotta get the hell out of here. Kevin still waiting with the car on the other side of the river?” Jughead asked hurriedly. 

“Yes he just text me asking what’s taking so long. Let’s go!” Joaquin said and started running towards the riverbank where they had crossed just over a half hour ago. 

The four men hurried down the steep riverbank Jughead was still carrying Betty doing his best to go fast without dropping her or falling. They reached the water jughead spoke. 

“The water is waist deep here Betts hang on tight ok. We just have to get across and up that bank and Kevin is there with the car.” 

She nodded still not saying a word. They started crossing the river going slowly and carefully so they didn’t fall and get pulled into the flow of the river. They made it across and to the other steep bank. First Fangs, the Joaquin followed by Sweet pea. 

“Lift her as high as you can Jughead I’ll pull her up.” Sweet pea was on his stomach laying at the top of the bank hanging over the side to pull Betty up. 

Jughead lifted her as high as he could and she grabbed onto Sweet Peas arms and dug her toes into the bank to help climb up. Jughead followed behind and they got into the car. Jughead day in the front with Betty on his lap. 

They pulled up to the back of the Wyrm and Jughead helped Betty to her feet holding her up as they walked into the back of the bar. He helped her up to his apartment while the other men remained downstairs. 

“Thank you for coming to save me I.... I don’t know...”

“Betty. Don’t. You wouldn’t be tangled up with this of it wasn’t for me. He wants me not you he just knows going after you is gonna get me. Don’t you dare apologize.”

“Are you going to kill him?”

“I have to. It’s him or me.”

She nodded. She knew he was right. “When?”

“You’re going to stay here. Kevin is going to stay with you. I’m gonna go sit downstairs because he’s going to show up here. I want you to lock the door when I leave. I’ve Put furniture up against the windows in case this goes bad and you need to buy yourself time. Once I’m out and Kevin is inside put something up against the door. There is a hatch in my closet that leads to the roof if you need to get out.” 

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll never stop loving you.”

He walked over to her sitting on a chair at the island and grabbed her face pulling her into a passionate heavy kiss. Tears began to fall down her face and he pulled away. 

“I never want to spend another day without you by my side baby. I love you so damn much. When I get back up here I’m gonna make love to you so many times you’ll forget your own fucking name.” 

Their lips crashed together for another heated kiss when there was a knock at the door. Jughead walked over to it and opened it. Kevin. He let Kevin in and explained that he needed to move the table and chairs in front of the door and lock it once jughead was out. He handed him a gun and bullets and with that he was out the door. 

“Betty I’m so glad you’re ok!” Kevin ran to her and gave her a hug. She was still crying. Kevin pulled away and went to lock the door. Betty stood up and helped him push the table in front of it and put the chairs on top of it. They sat on the couch hardly saying a word knowing what was going to happen in only a matter of time. 

Betty looked over at the clock. Midnight. She stood up walking to the sink to get herself a glass of water when gunshots started firing beneath them. She closed her eyes and the tears started to flow she dropped to the floor and Kevin ran to her and held her. After a few minutes the gunshots stopped and it was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took longer than I planned to update. I hope you guys are liking it so far. I’m not sure how many chapters there are left. Sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took forever. I’ll try to update faster. Things got crazy and I haven’t had time. I hope you enjoy. I love reading your comments and appreciate the kudos.

Betty and Kevin sat there in silence together for what seemed like forever. Neither speaking or moving. Suddenly there was footsteps in the hallway and a loud bang on the door.

“Do we open it?”

“I don’t know. I guess. What if it’s Jug or Joaquin?”

“You stay Betts. I’ll open it. Be prepared with a gun.”

Kevin walked over to the door moving the chairs off the table then sliding the table back just enough that he could squeeze through to open the door. Betty was standing now with a gun pointed at the door. Kevin sighed and slowly opened the door.

“Oh my god! Jughead! Are you okay?”

Jughead was covered in blood. He was leaning on the wall opposite to the door looking like he was going to faint.

“I’m ok just help me in the door man.”

“Is everyone ok? Is Joaquin ok?” Kevin was helping hold Jughead up walking him through the door to one of the island chairs.

“They are all ok. They went to dispose of the bodies. Joaquin will be back soon Kev.”

Betty was standing on the other side of the counter looking at Jughead holding back her tears. Jughead was staring back at her. Neither saying a word. She broke the silence.

“Were you shot? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Couple flesh wounds in my leg and one in my arm. We had the bullet proof vests on. Just need to get cleaned up and I’ll be ok.”

“Is Connor.....” she couldn’t finish the sentence before a tear rolled down her cheek.

“He’s gone.”

Betty sighed with relief and walked over to hug Jughead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the tears started to flow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Neither wanting to let go after the nights events.

“Kevin... thank you for staying with Betty.”

“Anytime.”

Another knock on the door startled the three of them. Kevin walked over to see who it was.

“Toni? Cheryl?”

“Jughead Jones what the hell happened?!”

“Toni. Relax. Everyone is ok besides a few Ghoulies.”

“Is Connor....”

“He’s dead.”

The room fell silent again. Cheryl walked over to Betty and threw her arms around her.

“I’m glad you’re ok cousin. I’m glad you’re ok to Jughead. But you really need to clean those wounds.”

Jughead nodded. Without anyone saying a word Toni, Cheryl and Kevin left the apartment and returned downstairs to begin cleaning the mess in the bar. Betty was still standing beside Jughead.

“Let’s go shower and get you cleaned up. Do you have anything to disinfect those wounds with?”

“Bottle of vodka on the cart in the living room.”

She helped him stand and get to the bathroom. She walked over to the liquor cart in the living room and grabbed the bottle of vodka then headed back to the bathroom. She turned on the water and started helping Jughead undress. She helped him get his boots and socks off then unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them off with his boxers following. She slowly pushed his jacket off his shoulders and helped get his t-shirt over his head. She started to undo the Velcro of the vest and pulled it off his body. He got into the shower and she quickly removed her clothes following behind.

“If this is your way of trying to get me naked you could have just asked.”

“I’m trying to help you get cleaned up and get these wounds cleaned out so you don’t get an infection, if I wanted to see you naked I would ask thank you very much.”

Jughead smiled and turned away washing his face while Betty washed up his back. She grabbed the bottle of vodka off the counter next to the shower. “Do you want to be sitting down for this?” She asked knowing it was going to be painful.

“No. Just hurry up and get it over with.”

She began to pour small amounts on the wounds where buckets had grazed his arms and one on his neck. His body began to tense up and he slammed his hands on either side of her head.

“I’m not trying to hurt you Jug....”

He didn’t say anything just closed his eyes and stood there with her trapped between him and the was. He had a few spots on his leg she began to pour the alcohol on. Once she finished she took a sip out of the bottle and offered him some. He took a sip. And set the bottle down on one of the shelves in the shower.

“Thank you Betts.”

She nodded. She felt a rush of emotions starting to consume her. Sadness that he was in pain, and That she would have to go back to New York. Fear that she could have lost him, and that she wasn’t sure if she even wanted New York anymore. Anger that they still were in this place of uncertainty and that things still felt unresolved.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked seeing her mind was racing a mile a minute.

“Nothing. Let’s get out of here. I bet you’re hungry. “

“Betty..”

“What?!” She spat at him.

“Why are you mad at me? What the hell did I do?”

“I just wanna get out of here. I need to get out of here.”

“Out of this shower? out of this apartment? out of this town? Out of what Betty huh? We don’t talk. We fix this... whatever you and I are with fucking. I’m over it. You want out get out!”

“Fuck you Jughead!”

With that she threw the glass doors open and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. He quickly followed behind pulling a towel around his waist.

“I mean it Betty this is fucking ridiculous! You’re so damn hot and cold. You can’t make up your fucking mind if this is enough or if you need your previous job you hate in New York. I can’t make you stay any longer. You know damn well what I want ball is in your court now.”

“It’s not that simple. Fuck Jughead. Why can’t you understand that!”

He was furious now. Rubbing his face with his hands sitting on the end of the bed.

“Get your shit and get out then. You want simple here it is. Leave. Go back to New York and stay the hell away from me.”

Tears began to fill her eyes now. Jughead has his face in his hands unable to look at her.

“Fine...”

She walked back into the bathroom and got dressed. She sat on the floor crying for what felt like forever. Jughead heard her crying but knew he had to pull himself away from her. He couldn’t keep setting himself up for heartbreak. He got himself dressed and went downstairs to the bar. When Betty heard the door slam she slowly walked out of the bathroom to his empty apartment. She pulled her shoes and coat on and found her bag and headed downstairs.

“Can you give me a ride to the airport?”

“Kevin said he would.” Jughead sat there not looking at her drinking a beer.

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Roll your eyes again. Maybe they’ll stay there.”

“What’s your problem? You’re the one who told me to leave?!”

“I just helped you make a decision you’d already made. Someone needed to push you. You certainly weren’t gonna make your own damn decisions princess.”

“Go to hell.”

“Already there baby.” He chugged back the rest of his beer and grabbed another. Betty was starting to feel pure anger towards him. Drinking away his problems. Suddenly Betty’s phone started to ring.

“Hello.. oh hi Liv. Yes everything is fine. I know it’s been a week already. I think I’m gonna he staying a few more days though. You can manage right? Perfect. I knew I could count on you. I’ll try to be back early next week ok? You to bye.”

Jughead spun on the stool to face her with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her. “What the fuck Betty?”

She smirked at him. Walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila cracking it open and pouring a shot for herself. She found the cut up limes in the fridge and the salt on the counter. She seductively licked her hand and sprinkled salt on it before taking the shot. She quickly bit down onto the line wedge and poured herself another. Repeating until she was 7 shots in.

“Betty. What are you doing?”

“Going upstairs to find something to eat. I could really go for some strawberries and whip cream right now.”

She turned and started walking up the stairs. Kevin, Joaquin, Cheryl and Toni had been sitting at a table eating food they’d ordered in the back corner watching this thing with Betty and Jughead unfold. They knew they were just pushing each others buttons and once again not dealing with the real issue at hand. But this was how it worked with them for some sick twisted reason.

“Betty. I will get you a hotel room somewhere.”

“No thanks.”

“It’s not an option”

“Aww poor bad boy serpent king can’t handle me here? Well that’s to damn bad isn’t it.”

They were at his apartment door now and she walked right in and opened the fridge. He pushed her away from it and closed the door.

“I said I was hungry!”

“And I said you can leave!”

“I don’t want to!”

“You’re acting like a child Betty. You’re drunk you don’t even know your head from your ass right now. Go sit down I’ll make you a sandwich.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“N-O. No.”

“You’re asking for a fight you don’t want Betty. Watch it.”

“Why? What will you do? Tie me to your bed and fuck me? Spank me? Hold your hand on my throat while you make me cum? I’m not afraid of you Jughead Jones.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Forsythe”

They had their eyes locked on one another looking across the counter. Betty began walking towards him and stopped mere inches from his chest. She licked her lips and looked up at him.

“One last time Jug... please”

Before anything else could be said he was backing her into the bedroom kissing her and ripping off clothes as they went when he knees hit the back of the bed he pushed her back and climbed on top of her he sat up and pushed her panties to the side.

“Already wet for me baby girl. I’m gonna make you beg for it”

“Jug... please!”

“Mmmm patience. Arms up and hands together.”

He pulled the belt from his jeans and dropped his jeans to the floor. He tied her hands together with the belt and started kissing her again. Starting from her neck working his way to her core. He pulled her panties down her long thin legs and slammed two fingers into her. Leaning down to suck and bite her clit. He had her a Moaning mess when she started to clench around his fingers.

“Don’t come.”

“Jug I cant hold it.”

“DONT.”

“PLEASE JUG!”

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out and sat up. He smirked at her and she knew he was just getting started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m so terrible at updating. Life keeps getting in the way! This chapter is a bit shorter. We are nearing the end of this fic. Only a couple more chapters. Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

Jughead woke up to sunlight beaming through the window of his bedroom. He had an awful headache and really wished the sun would just go away. When he rolled over he unsurprisingly found the bed empty. He knew in that moment she had left. 

He lay there for what seemed like forever when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly got up and grabbed his jeans off the floor putting them on as he walked to the door. 

Another knock at the door. “Dammit I’m coming give a guy a break. Can’t I sleep in?”

He opened the door. Alice cooper. “Jughead. May I come in?”

“Uhh yeah sure.. you uh want anything to drink?”

“No I won’t be staying long. I just wanted to say something.”

“Okay what is it?”

Jughead walked over to his coffee maker and began to make a cup of coffee while Alice took a quick overview of his apartment. 

“Betty told me everything. I know she was kidnaped. I know you had men watching over me. I know you killed that psycho Ghoulie leader. And I know you did it because you had to. Because you love my daughter and would do anything to protect her...”

“Alice... I...”

“No. You need to hear me out. Betty loves you. She also loves her career. She’s makes it hard for anyone to get in. She’s tough. She doesn’t want to wake up one morning and not have you beside her, choosing her career is safe, it will never leave her. She loves you. She just needs a push sometimes.”

“I tried. I begged her to stay.”

“I know. I know you did. And she was always going to go with the safe choice because she lost you once and she can’t lose you again. I’m asking you Jughead is this just on borrowed time or are you really committed to her?”

“I love her more than I ever thought possible. I never want to spend another second of my life not having her close to me. It kills me when I don’t know where she is or what she’s doing. I feel like part of me is missing without her. But I can’t make her choose me. I can’t make her see this is really it for me.”

He hung his head looking at the ground. He didn’t know what he could do to get her to be with him. He knew they had a spark that was never going to go away. And no one else would ever make him feel the way she does. 

“Go after her.”

“What?”

“Jughead. Her plane boards in two hours. Go after her. Show her you can’t live without her. I know she feels the same.”

“Alice...”

“When she came by the house we talked. She told me how much she loves you. You’re her whole world to. She’s just conflicted. You have two hours to decide what to do. I just had to let you know.”

He nodded and with that Alice was out the door. He sat there drinking his coffee undecided on what to do. Did he go after the only girl he’s ever loved or let her go and hope she could live a happy life. 

—————————————————————

After Betty had left her moms place she met Kevin and Cheryl at pops to say her goodbyes before returning to New York. 

“Yes Cheryl I have to go back. It’s my job I can’t just stay away forever.”

“I don’t know why you’re even going back. Quit and move home. We miss you. We will find you a job here.” Cheryl said with her puppy dog eyes. 

“Yeah Betts. There’s a really great magazine in Greendale you could write for.” 

“Thanks guys. I need to go back though. I have a novel started i want to work on getting published and I need to go back and do my editor duties.”

They sat in silence finishing up their food and milkshakes. Cheryl paid for everyone’s meals as per usual and they all stepped outside. Cheryl was first to give Betty a hug. 

“I’m here if you need anything cousin. Change your mind I’ll be the first one at the airport to pick you up.”

Betty nodded. She climbed onto Kevin’s car with him and they made their way to the airport. The car ride was silent the entire way there. Once they pulled into the parking lot Kevin spoke. 

“I know you already know this B, but you could stay. You could quit that job you hate anyways and be here. We all miss you.”

“I need to go back Kevin. It’s been a whirlwind while I’ve been here. I just need time to clear my head.”

“I know your head tells you to go back to New York but I can guarantee your heart feels different. You don’t always have to make the safe choice. He’s changed Betts. He’s doing really well for himself now. He’s never moved on...”

“I can’t just listen to my heart and hope we will be able to somehow magically work through any issues we may or may not have and lead a happy life. I love him Kevin I do. I’ll never stop loving him but it’s complicated.”

Kevin nodded. He knew their relationship had always been complicated. They both stepped out of the car and he helped her get her bags from the trunk. 

“Call me when you get back to New York ok?”

“I will. Thank you for everything.”

With that she grabbed her two bags, gave Kevin a hug and headed inside the airport to check in for her flight. 

The flight was short. She returned to New York around 7:00pm and took a cab back to her apartment. 

She had decided on her flight home that she would take the next day off and return to work after that. She wanted a day to just clear her mind after all the events that had occurred in Riverdale. 

She stepped into the elevator and got to tenth floor her apartment was on. Pulling out her keys she put them in the lock of her door only to realize it wasn’t locked. 

“Hello....” she cautiously stepped inside. It was dark and the only light she could see was that of the city lights coming through her windows. She set her bags down and slowly walked into the apartment. 

She could see the curtains on the balcony doors waving from the breeze, making her well aware the doors were open. She slowly walked over and saw someone was standing looking over the railing smoking. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“I wasn’t gonna let you get away that easy.”


End file.
